


Daydream

by grishae



Category: Original Work, Style - Taylor Swift (Song)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Daydreaming, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Road Trips, Song Lyrics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grishae/pseuds/grishae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encontraréis un breve resumen en la canción de Taylor Swift, Style. Fue mi inspiración, salta a la vista.</p><p>"Midnight,<br/>You come and pick me up, no headlights<br/>A long drive,<br/>Could end in burning flames or paradise"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot es el resultado de una improvisación, pura y dura, ni más ni menos.  
> No les pongo rostro a los personajes, tan solo hablan sus sentimientos y sus acciones.  
> Es sencillo y rápido de leer. El escrito es aparentemente corto, pretendía ser una adaptación de la canción que durante mucho tiempo tuve metida en la cabeza... las ideas bullían tras ver el vídeo y analizar la letra de la canción.  
> Hoy en día reconozco que el resultado es increíblemente pasteloso (¬‿¬)
> 
> ¡Disfrutad!

 

 

**Music: Style - Taylor Swift**

**Video:[here*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CmadmM5cOk)**

**Inspiration: Style - Taylor Swift lyrics (adapted)**

 

 

**Musica: Style - Taylor Swift**

**Video:[aquí*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CmadmM5cOk)**

**Inspiración: Style - Taylor Swift, letra de canción (adaptada)**

 

* * *

 

 

 Era bien entrada medianoche cuando él estacionó su coche negro un par de calles más allá, lejos de los límites de la parcela de casa. Las primeras brisas frescas de la noche me producían escalofríos en la nuca, ahí donde mi cabello se deslizaba y ondeaba veloz a medida que recorría la distancia para reunirme con él, mi blanco vestido de gasa uniéndose al baile que proyectaba el viento.

 

Habría sido un domingo tremendamente aburrido si no me hubiese venido a recoger a hurtadillas.

Listos para escapar.

De los padres. De las convenciones sociales.

Del mundo.

Solos los dos.

 

Dentro del vehículo me recibió una agradable fragancia: el ambientador de coco que elegí personalmente para él, semanas atrás, desde la última vez que nos vimos y que aun perduraba. Pero lo que más me entusiasmó fue el beso que me regaló a modo de saludo y la mirada soñadora tan propia de _James Dean_.

 

Actuaba como un rebelde _sin_ causa. Y, sin embargo, yo era una de sus causas. De eso estaba segura. Por eso dejamos atrás nuestras casas, los círculos de amigos, las normas sociales. A través de la ventanilla bajada, agité la mano para despedirme de mi inocencia y de mis límites conocidos. Me embarcaba en una aventura con el chico que más quería. Teníamos kilómetros por delante que recorrer en coche. La historia podía acabar en desastre o nos podía conducir al paraíso. Pero en ese momento, solo tenía ojos para su perfil detallado bajo las farolas de la calle y en recordarme que no podía desear ni echar de menos nada de lo que dejara atrás.

 

  

∞

 

Los primeros rayos del sol nos daban la bienvenida en la autopista. Él se había calado sus gafas de sol, ajustadas sobre el puente de su nariz perfectamente esculpida y yo me había puesto cómoda, los pies descalzos encima del salpicadero y mis intentos por parecer femenina limitados en un pintalabios rojo que me embadurnaba, deseosa de que él lo apreciara. Siempre lo hacía. Había halagado mi vestido, mis suaves piernas expuestas con orgullo y sobretodo, me había mirado a través de sus lentes tintados, sonreído repetidas veces y con esos gestos, solo quería que el viaje por autopista nunca terminara, pues podría vivir sustentada por ellos.

 

Hablábamos durante horas, nunca haciendo una mera mención del _pasado_. El pasado, para nosotros, ya se había convertido en _hace horas_. Me sentía eufórica cada vez que sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla, mechones de pelo dispersos acariciándome el rostro, algunos pegándose a mis labios teñidos de rojo y las inminentes caricias que él me dedicaba en el brazo, arrancándome risas de pura felicidad. Teníamos un futuro tan largo como la incierta distancia que teníamos por recorrer sobre ruedas. A pesar de que él tenia la vista fija en la carretera, ponía la atención en mi y me sentía auténtica. Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo tácito pero silencioso de no mencionar nada del pasado, pero valorando lo que él dejaba atrás por mi, me subía la autoestima y me empujaba a besuquearlo en lo que recorríamos de recta por el asfalto, sin llegar a provocar accidentes.

 

El control que él llevaba del vehículo y de nuestras vidas era tan férreo y natural para él como le era sonreír endiabladamente.

 

  

∞

 

 

Ni en toda mi vida me había reído tan libremente como lo hacia junto a él. Nos contábamos anécdotas que creíamos enterradas, pero entre nosotros estaban a salvo porque solo nos implicaban a ambos. Se burlaba de mi y yo me hacía la enfadada, muy adrede para que él retirara la mano del volante y quisiera ganarse mi cariño de nuevo, incluso sonsacarme una roja sonrisa con solo jugar con mi pelo revuelto o pellizcarme la mejilla. Era necesario admitir que siempre lo conseguía.

El paisaje a nuestro alrededor se transformaba a la que ganábamos velocidad y mi corazón latía desbocado por una primera parada. Encontramos un apartadero a media mañana y él me abrazó cuando sentí un mínimo de frío, abocada encima de una barandilla que delimitaba un enorme barranco y la sensación de libertad expresada en el ancho terreno. Su pecho me reconfortaba a mis espaldas, sus brazos cubrían los míos y yo besaba sus controladas manos, sus nudillos rugosos merecían una lluvia de besos inigualable antes de voltearme. El Sol aun no había salido para mi hasta que lo miré directamente a los ojos.

 

  

∞

 

Me sentía orgullosa de mi misma cuando no me había invadido ni un ápice de nervios, nada que pretendiera romper el buen ambiente que se había instalado desde que habíamos partido. Ni mucho menos los nervios osaron aparecer cuando me encontraba sola durante unos minutos, a la espera de que él volviera con comestibles para el viaje, sentada en los asientos traseros donde podía estirar mejor las piernas y ordenar el escaso equipaje que habíamos traído con nosotros. En un determinado momento, creyéndome la chica más feliz del mundo, sentí el peso de la infelicidad que creía algo inaudito. Localicé una prenda desconocida bajo uno de los asientos traseros, acelerandome el pulso cuando mi seguridad se desbordó al dar con ella. Un pañuelo decorado con varios tonos pastel, bonito a la vista, pero detestable entre mi manos, que irradiaba un inconfundible aroma femenino. No era mío.

Si iba a llorar, consideré hacerlo antes de que él estuviera de vuelta.

 

  

∞

 

 

El día se había hecho más gris que el asfalto puro de la carretera desde que descubrí la desdicha. Escondido bajo mis muslos, el pañuelo me provocaba ardores en la piel y mis nudillos se volvían tan blancos como podían haberlo sido las nubes encima de nuestras cabezas, si todo hubiese ido bien. Así recordé todas las advertencias de mis amigos, de mis padres. Hice acopio de mis fuerzas para recordarme a mi misma que en su día valoré la posibilidad de darles la razón.

 Él no apartaba los ojos de la carretera. Yo me debatía constantemente en sí abrir la puerta del coche y derribarme sobre el asfalto. Abandonar la travesía. Abandonar mis sueños. Abandonarlo a él.

 — Llévame a casa — le espeté de pronto, estando tan insegura de que me hubiera escuchado como de que apareciera un sollozo en mis labios.

En apariencia, él no se inmutó. No me atreví a comprobarlo, mis ojos fijos en el pañuelo que al fin dejé al descubierto sobre mi regazo. No había odio en mis dedos aferrándose a la delicada tela, tan suave que resultaba doloroso, tan embriagadora que me moría de los celos. Solo vergüenza y decepción. Miedo. De alguna manera, el coche se sumió en un silencio hasta que lo oí suspirar imperceptiblemente. No obstante, no me cuestionó, continuó como si nada hubiese sucedido.

 — Antes de irnos, había oído... me habían advertido que habías estado con otra chica más.

 Dejé que el peso de la culpa recayera sobre sus hombros. No estaba segura de querer oír una explicación, era evidente que tuvo a una chica en el coche, tal vez en un intento por fugarse con ella antes que conmigo.

 — Es cierto —él rompió el silencio.

Creí que no iba a aportar nada más, que seguiría manteniendo esa calma que tanto admiraba y en esos momentos, me enervaba. Con razón habíamos estado semanas sin vernos, porque él estaba ocupado con _otra_ chica. Me crucé de brazos y dejé que mi cabello cayera en cascada sobre mi rostro; mi orgullo me impedía que me viera sollozar por él, siendo la victima de sus deslices.

 — Ayer nos vimos. Rompí toda conexión que pudiésemos tener. Mientras estaba con ella, solo pensaba en ti. Todas las veces que he estado con ella, no he dejado de pensar en ti.

 De alguna manera le _creí_. Tal vez fue por la mirada que me lanzó, unos instantes apartándola de la carretera, libre de su fachada serena, donde había vulnerabilidad y la verdad afloraba desde sus pupilas hacia las mías. Incluso en esas condiciones, a través de las lagrimas, percibí que me estaba diciendo la verdad. Él nunca me había mentido, tan solo procuraba medir la verdad para no hacerme daño. Eso era valeroso y conseguí olvidar que otra chica había estado en la parte trasera del coche haciendo ostentación de su feminidad, o tal vez había ocupado mi mismo asiento, llevado ese pañuelo y él la había mirado hasta derretirla con la tapicería. Por muchas vueltas que mi torpe cabeza le diera vueltas, él fue capaz de disculparse y jurarme lealtad. Confié en él.

Pese a todo, me sentí estúpida aunque todo apuntase a que él había cometido el pecado.

Supe que él quería limpiarme las lágrimas, detener el coche y reconfortarme. Pero en cambio, actuó con inteligencia y lo único que hizo fue conducir más rápido, cuanto más lejos de la civilización, dejando atrás las huellas y las heridas sangrantes del pasado para cicatrizarlas a su manera. Se lo agradecí entre balbuceos. No quería que me llevara a casa.

 

La ventanilla ya estaba abierta, permitiéndome lanzar el pañuelo de aquella _otra chica del pasado._

La velocidad y el viento se llevaron la prueba del delito, que ondeaba en círculos hasta perderse en la larga carretera que dejábamos atrás. Seguíamos conduciendo hacia el futuro.

 

   

∞

 

 

Una de las lineas horizontales de las persianas bajadas enfatizaba su mirada mientras me perdía en un caos de sabanas con olor a limpio, fusionadas con nuestro olor corporal, cubriéndome entera. Aquel atardecer me hizo el amor de una forma arrebatadora en un motel de carretera. Él se llevó mi inocencia y yo me llevé su parte más tierna que tenía tan escondida. Me olvidé de que anteriormente pudo haber otra chica más entre sus brazos, admirando la curva de su espalda en cada movimiento que hacía para intensificar el placer, trazando lineas imaginarias con las uñas en sus brazos, explorando sus labios. Sí, tal vez una lista indefinida de chicas experimentaron su talento, suspiraron bajo su cuerpo, compartieron cama con él. Pero ninguna lo vivió como yo lo hice.

 Me sentí nueva y pude apreciar que para él, también era como si fuese su primera vez porque trató el acto como tal.

 

  

 

∞

 

 

Al día siguiente desperté con ganas de repetir. Nos prometimos que cada mañana sería así.

El futuro no había hecho nada más que empezar. Lo estábamos construyendo a base de encontronazos bajo las sabanas, besos robados a cada hora, sin falta, y con las canciones que sonaban en la radio convirtiéndose en nuestra banda sonora.

 

 

 

∞

 

 

Evoco los recuerdos gracias a la melodía que arranca con las cuerdas de la guitarra acústica. En el patio trasero de lo que es nuestra actual casa, me he evadido al escuchar canción tras canción que nos representa más que la anterior. El sigue mirándome como si fuese su más preciado tesoro, sigue dedicándome canciones, dándome paseos en su coche; sigue teniendo esa sonrisa y la habilidad para hacer que olvide absolutamente todo. Yo sigo luciendo los vestidos que a él más gracia le hacen, sigo mostrándome impaciente por volver a verle tras un día separados y sigo durmiendo en su cama todas las noches.

Pero, la única diferencia que marca el pasado con el presente es que mi sonrisa se ha unido a la de él para formar una mucha más amplia y vital, que abarca cuanto lo llego a amar.

 

 

 


End file.
